


What Happens When You Poke a Sleeping Bear

by shadowstrangle



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, GaaLee, GaaLee Bingo 2020, It's too sweet, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i'm bad at tags they're just cuddling and gaara can't go back to sleep without lee, lee is gaara's rock, sleepy gaara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowstrangle/pseuds/shadowstrangle
Summary: Lee has been there for nightmares, all-nighters, early mornings, and late nights, but from every little moment they’ve spent in bed together, there is only one category of sour ones: when he accidentally wakes Gaara up. The slightest thing will send his eyes springing open, and he will passive aggressively meander about the house for the rest of the night while insisting that he’s not mad, he completely understands Lee has things to do, and that Lee can go about his day.~~“You were awake this whole time?” Lee says, pouting. Oh, he feels guilty.“You are loud.” Gaara’s voice is thick with sleep. He doesn’t mean to be this shady, truly. Maybe it’s because he has no eyebrows that he comes off this irritable.“Mmh. I’m sorry,” Lee bends down to press a kiss to his forehead. “I’m leaving now, it’ll be nice and quiet. I’m sure you’ll be able to fall back asleep.”Gaara lets out a hmph sound and bundles further into the blankets.~~[the time when Lee wakes Gaara up and all he wants is for Lee to come back to bed.]Prompt fill forSharing a Bedfor GaaLee Bingo 2020!
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee
Comments: 9
Kudos: 109
Collections: GaaLee Bingo





	What Happens When You Poke a Sleeping Bear

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhh I've finally caved and started writing GaaLee so without further ado have snuggly morning boys

Gaara has stayed over Lee’s apartment so many times now on village business that he’s long since stopped booking himself a hotel room out of professionalism. Gaara’s visit this month had been unprecedented; a surprise burst of village business. They still haven’t made the jump for either of them to move due to the rigor of both of their jobs, but they make it work. Considering the two of them have been village-hopping for a collection of years (four, to be exact) in their relationship, the times they spend apart are longer than those that they spend together. It makes every reunion that much sweeter, and Lee treasures being able to fall asleep next to him when he can. 

It’s 4:30 in the morning, and as Lee’s circadian rhythm naturally wakes him for morning training, he’s casually reminded that he’s in love. 

Lee blinks tiredness from his eyes while he watches Gaara in a rare moment of sleep. His usually tight and stress-ridden face is finally relaxed, mouth half open, lips squished against the pillow. There’s a little bit of drool on Lee’s pillowcase, but he doesn’t mind in the slightest. The dark circles around Gaara’s eyes never look as intense when they’re closed- in fact he looks softer. 

Lee is certain that he would take a picture if he could. He finds Gaara’s bedhead to be endearing in general, but now, there’s little curls sticking up, falling over his eyes and matting onto his forehead. When he wakes up, one side of his hair will be flatter than the other and Lee will get to watch while he fusses and complains about it as he gets ready in the morning. 

Gaara doesn’t stir while Lee shuffles around the room to get ready. Lee is thankful, because the mornings where he accidentally wakes Gaara up are not pleasant ones (he is usually incredibly passive aggressive and sleep deprived.) 

Just as this thought flies across the forefront of Lee’s brain, he sees Gaara shift out of the corner of his vision, with Gaara’s eyes fluttering open. Inwardly, Lee cringes. He always feels so bad. 

“I’m sorry. Did I wake you?” He asks tentatively, halfway in his jumpsuit, one hand stuck in the sleeve. 

Gaara turns, pulling the blanket all the way up over his head, grumbling incoherently. The sun is peeking in through the blinds and it’s irritating him. 

Lee has definitely poked a sleeping bear. As he continues to get ready, he sneaks careful glances back at Gaara, who seems to have fallen back asleep, thankfully. He’s nothing but a bundle of blankets. Additionally, from where he’s standing, he can only see Gaara’s back (he’s sleeping on his side.)

After he’s slipped on his legwarmers, Lee creeps over to check on him. And God, Lee loves Gaara more than anything in the world, but sometimes he wishes he were a little more straightforward. Instead of falling back asleep like Lee had assumed, Gaara is staring petulantly at the sheets with sleepy, hooded eyes- very clearly awake. 

“You were awake this whole time?” Lee says, pouting. Oh, he feels guilty. 

“You are loud.” Gaara’s voice is thick with sleep. He doesn’t mean to be this shady, truly. Maybe it’s because he has no eyebrows that he comes off this irritable. 

“Mmh. I’m sorry,” Lee bends down to press a kiss to his forehead. “I’m leaving now, it’ll be nice and quiet. I’m sure you’ll be able to fall back asleep.”

Gaara lets out a _hmph_ sound and bundles further into the blankets. He’s not really as upset as Lee thinks. He can’t possibly be angry at him for going about his day- in fact Gaara admires Lee’s consistency and responsibility with his training. That’s why he’s as strong as he is. 

“Are you mad?” Lee’s voice carries in an anxious whisper. 

“Certainly,” Gaara responds, and he can practically see the hairs on the back of Lee’s neck stand up. Is he that intimidating?

“Really?” Lee’s voice is about an octave higher. He’s too sensitive-- sometimes Gaara can’t even carry a dry joke out because he feels too bad. 

“Mhmm,” Gaara’s voice rumbles low in his throat. “It’s annoying, really. There was only one thing I wanted so I could sleep.”

Lee assumes he’s talking about quiet, and his heart sinks. “Silence! You wanted some peace,” He guesses frantically, and _bows._ Lee is too much for Gaara sometimes. “I’m sorry! I’ll be quieter next time. I’ll do stealth exercises all morning today!--”

“Ah, no,” Gaara laughs softly, “Lee, stop.” He’d intended on dragging the joke out further, but he thinks Lee will cry. “I’m not mad. I was kidding.”

“You’re not?” 

“All I wanted was for you to come back to bed,” Gaara quips, one pale arm snaking out from under the blanket to reach for Lee, “but you didn’t let me get that far, did you?” He teases gently. He makes a grabbing motion for Lee, who is still too far away from him. 

“Your teasing is _not funny!_ ” Lee bristles. Although he’s trying to turn away and remain vigilant, his eyes keep flickering back to Gaara all wrapped up in his blankets, the pale baby blue fabric dusty against his porcelain skin. “And besides, I have to train.”

“Do you?” In a rare fit of laziness, Gaara’s voice is sarcastic and smooth. He rolls onto his back, releasing his second arm from the blanket cocoon he’d created for himself, letting both of them rest above his head. He’s shirtless, lean muscles rippling where his arms bend at the elbow. A few lines of his chidori scar peek out from the cool blue of the blanket. 

Lee’s mouth is dry. “You couldn’t have said this before I got ready?” He motions to how he’s completely dressed. 

“Don’t you know by now that I’m always late?” Contrary to popular belief, Gaara does in fact have a sense of humor (albeit a dry and strange one.) There’s a limited audience that his jokes will reach, but when Gaara’s in the right mood, Lee is a frequent target. 

“Gaara,” Lee begins, as he starts to take off his legwarmers, “I could never be intensely annoyed with you as I love you more than anything in the world, however, your behavior this morning is uncalled for.”

Lee is too polite to ever call Gaara annoying, but Gaara knows he thinks it sometimes. That’s quite alright. “I know I’m annoying,” Gaara smiles sleepily, stretching his arms up. His back cracks with a barely-there _pop,_ and he sags back against the pillows. “Come tell me some more about it.”

“I just said I would never call you that!” Lee protests. He’s in the midst of peeling off his jumpsuit. “Perhaps if you had simply asked: ‘Lee, please come back to bed,’ instead of giving me a heart attack, I wouldn’t be so--”

“Lee, please come back to bed,” Gaara parrots, eyes closed, hands resting behind his head, a playful smile on his lips that he can’t keep away. 

“That’s not what I meant--” More important than Lee’s intense purpose right now is the laughter bubbling in his chest. He’s very much caught on now that Gaara is toying with him- something that he’s learned is a piece of Gaara’s love language- and now he can’t help but play along. 

Besides, a morning where Gaara smiles this much is reason enough for Lee to skip a training session. “You,” Lee says, as he climbs under the covers next to Gaara, “are the only thing that could ever keep me from training. And I will have to do double tomorrow to make up for the absence.” He’s talking more to himself than to Gaara, now, as he winds an arm around him. 

Gaara is smiling all through this tangent because he’s gotten the one thing he wanted: to be pressed against Lee’s chest again. “Mhmm,” he says to confirm that he’s paying attention, all while he’s busy bringing the blanket up and snuggling closer. 

“Are you listening?” Lee laughs, his hand splayed out over Gaara’s bare back, smoothing gently over his skin. 

“Of course.”

“Are you going to try to go back to sleep?” Lee asks. 

“Now that you’re here, yes,” Gaara sighs contentedly. He always sleeps better with Lee. 

Gaara tends to be brutally honest most of the time. He’s not strange about letting Lee know that he loves him, or he misses him, or anything in between. However, moments like these let Lee know the gentler cravings that he has, things that are swirling around in Gaara’s brain that he’s too anxious to ask.

Gaara loves to be held, but he’ll never say it. He likes sleeping late, but he wakes up early with Lee. If Lee runs his fingers through Gaara’s hair enough, he’ll fall straight asleep. He’s always cold in Lee’s apartment, but knows that Lee runs hot, so he swaddles himself in blankets. 

Lee’s assumption proves itself correct when he feels cold toes poking against his calf (however, Gaara’s feet are always cold when they go to sleep, and he’s used to this.) 

“I love you,” he reminds Gaara. Unconsciously, naturally, his fingers find themselves in Gaara’s hair. They move slowly, gently, short nails scratching every so often. 

“I love you, too,” says Gaara. His head tips about a centimeter forward with Lee’s touch, eyes falling shut and then opening again, like a child nodding off. 

Just like Lee knew he would. 

“Get some rest,” murmurs Lee, kisses the top of Gaara’s head. “You work too hard.”

Gaara just hums in response as his eyes fall closed. Lee can feel his body relax, how he exhales against Lee’s chest. 

Often, Gaara will make remarks about how he can’t sleep without Lee. However, on nights when he has an empty bed and empty arms, Lee doesn’t get very much rest either. 

Lee decides this morning is a rare occasion in which they deserve to sleep in.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hello to me on tumblr @shadowstrangle , I'm Gaara trash


End file.
